A Muggle's Approach
by bootsthecat420
Summary: I tried to be funny...I don't think it worked to good...Harry uses Scuba during the Second Task
A Muggles Approach

Note: I realize that muggle tech and items don't work at Hogwarts, but I got the idea from a post on facebook on what if Harry showed up for the second Triwizard Tournament with scuba gear instead of gillyweed...this is my take on the post. Let's just pretend that Harry managed to charm the gear to work. Also, I myself have never gone scuba diving and therefore I will most likely get things wrong...oh well, I'm kindof rushed...hope you enjoy anyways. Also, in case you couldn't tell, extreme AU, but i did try to keep everyone's personality the same.

I do not own Harry Potter, or scuba,please don't sue me!

Harry was excited for the second task. For once, he was pefectly ready for everything and anything that he could find under water in the lake.

"Harry Potter sir, we must hurry! Harry Potter must save his Wheezy!"

"I know Dobby, have you got what I asked for?"

"Yes sir, Dobby has recieved the Scuba gear from the muggle store."

"Ok good, did you bring the dive knife also Dobby?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir, Dobby will never fail you sir!"

"Thanks Dobby! No go back to the kitchen, people can't find out about you helping me."

"Good luck Harry Potter, sir!" With that, the house elf vanished with a sharp crack.

Harry sprinted as fast as he could with the scuba gear and dive knife down to the lake where the audience was already gathered.

"Good lord people, what have we here?" Harry heard Ludo's magically enhanced voice ask as he quickly donned the gear. "It seems our youngest champion has some kind of muggle contraption! Well now, let's see what happens!" With that, a whistle was blown and the four champions waded into the lake.

Harry ignored the mutterings from the crowd and quickly dived into the lake. He quickly descended down into the murky depths. He switched on his mask's head lamp and scared a grindylow away. Harry unsheathed his knife and held it tightly like his wand.

After about ten minutes of searching, he heard the merpeople's song. He quickly swam towards the singing and saw them. They were carrying spears and tridents and were surrounding Ron, Hermione, Cho, and someone who looked very simmiliar to Fleur.

He swam to Ron and cut the ropes that were binding them. Harry glanced around for the other champions but they were nowhere to be seen.

Thinking quickly, he began to cut the ropes binding Hermione, only to come face to spear with angry merpeople.

"Only take your friend! Leave all the others!"

"I'm not leaving them to drown, and if you want to stop me, you're going to have to kill me!" Harry screamed at them, waving both his knife and his wand at the mercrowd. Seeing them back off, he quickly cut Hermione loose and began to work on Cho and the mini Fleur.

Once he got them all free, he began to surface, careful to not go too fast in order to avoid getting the bends. He saw Krum and Cedric swimming towards him.

Krum appeared to be a half shark and Cedric had what appeared to be a fish bowl on his head. Krum took Hermione and Cedric took Cho and together the three champions surfaced the rest of the way.

At the surface the hostages seemed to come to and Ron helped the mini Fleur to shore where Fleur was waiting.

"You 'ave saved her, even though she was not your hostage!" Cried Fleur.

"Harry...that was quite brilliant, using muggle scuba." Muttered Cedric as Krum grunted in agreement.

" And we have finally finished with our scoring." Ludo's voice sounded. "Harry Potter was the only one to reach the mervillage and not only did he save his hostage, but we have recieved word that Mr. Potter saved ALL the hostages and gave Cedric and Krum their hostages before continuing on with Fleur's hostage!"

Harry was blushing as he pulled off his scuba gear. He should have just left the other three down there, he would've been the first back and with plenty of time to spare.

"While MOST of us agree that this shows true moral fibre, and therefore deserve full marks, we have decided that Mr. Potter has earned 45 points for being heroic as well as using a truly unique method!"

Harry could hardly believe his ears. Almost full marks for using sscuba and being a hero! He was so glad he had found that charm for muggle technology to be able to be used around magic.

END

Yeah, I know it sucks, but I wanted to get it all done before I lost my motivation! Please review...or don't, IDGAF


End file.
